Snow White Queen
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: After a short but terrifying captivity by a murderer, Brennan is left scared and violated. She felt as if she couldn't even trust her own partner anymore. Then, just when things seem to get better, it gets so much worse. Rated M just in case!


**For those that have noticed my pattern of doing oneshot songfics, you might be pleased to hear that I am going to be continuing this one and my other two. This one will hopefully be a threeshot, and the other two will be twoshots, but that's it! After that, there will be no more than what I post. Now, I really need some of you guys' inputs! I need to know what you think I should do for the next chapter; I have a few ideas, but I'd rather not do anything without your opinion first! With that being said, please enjoy the story as best you can.**

Upon reaching her apartment, she burst from the SUV and ran inside, her partner trying to catch up to her. He had watched sadly as the first place she went to, when she got into the car, was the very back, as far away from Booth as possible. He knew she was traumatized from the events of the past twenty four hours and he did not blame her for feeling scared of him.

_Stoplight, lock the door  
__Don't look back_

Brennan immediately went to her bedroom and locked the door. She leaned against it and listened as Booth came into her apartment. Thankfully he didn't bother her, and instead heard him turn on her new T.V. The sounds of the news filled the house and she sighed. Why was she trying to pay attention to every detail of the things he did? Was it fear? Why was she scared of her partner who she trusted and loved?

Because he was a man.

_Undress in the dark  
__And hide from you  
__All of you_

Quivering, she stepped away from the door and went into the bathroom. Her face was heavily bruised, and covered in small scrapes. She couldn't bear to look at the marks she had on the rest of her body. She flipped the switch that surrounded her in darkness and slowly stripped from the dirty clothes. As her fingers ran over cuts and bruises, she remembered piece by painful piece of her night. His words, his hands, his mouth, all hit places in which made her tremble in fear.

_  
You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me, now or ever  
_

She had tried to stay strong during her captivity. Each word was a chip in her wall. Each chip growing bigger as time went on. Then, when the words stopped, his touch was what had finally broken her down. She was powerless against him. His fingers caressed her, but they were rough and scratchy. His breath smelled so vile, she would have puked if she wasn't gagged. He wanted to marry her, impregnate her, absolutely everything that she didn't want.

_You belong to me  
__My snow white queen  
__There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over_

"You're friends will not be able to find you now," he whispered softly into her ear, as his fingers grazed her breast. "I've moved you somewhere will they could never find you. Not that they would try to find you."

She tried to say that he was wrong, but once again, the gag prevented her from saying it.

"You're absolutely beautiful, you know that right? Apparently Agent Booth doesn't like you very much if he didn't take you like I'm about to." To prove his point, he unzipped her pants, and stuffed his hand into her underwear, fingers thrusting into her. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible, trying to think of anything other than the pain that she felt. Her eyes burned with the effort to hold back her tears, but she couldn't help it as three slipped down from her closed eyes.

_Soon you'll see  
__You're just like me  
__Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

"One day we will get married and we'll be happy," his voice made its way into her mind. "We'll have the most beautiful kids, and they'll all look just like you."

Her eyes flared open as she heard a second unzipping sound. This time it was his pants, and she watched, terrified as he moved closer to her. His hands moved to the gag and slowly took it off, saying excitedly, "I want to listen to you scream for me, like I know you're begging to."

The second it was off, she said in her strongest voice, "I would never ever scream for you!"

"Bravery, leave it for the heroes," he smirked. She cried out when he tore off her underwear and spread her legs apart and thrust himself in her. He nearly collapsed on top of her when he did.

_Wake up in a dream  
__Frozen fear  
__All your hands on me  
__I can't scream (I can't scream)_

"Temperance! Wake up!" A familiar voice awoke her from her nightmare. She had fallen asleep on her bathroom floor, and she freaked when she noticed Booth was sitting next to her and she was still naked.

Brennan tried to get up, away from him, but Booth forced her to lie back down as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. The worry and love in his eyes scared her even more, instead of comfort her like he had intended to do. His hands were on her arms gently, and he was saying something, but she couldn't hear a single word. Grasping the towel, she forced her way away from him and ran. She got into her bed and pulled the covers up over her head, and listened for Booth's footsteps. After a few long seconds, she heard them walk out of the bathroom and toward her bedroom door. There he froze, and Brennan held her breath, until he finally moved on back to the living room.

She sobbed into her pillow, unable to keep her feelings blocked up anymore. She could feel the pain her partner was feeling, and she could tell he had tears in his eyes. She didn't need to look to know that. She tried to tell herself over and over to trust him, but her mind would not listen. It was set on fearing every single man on the planet. She was powerless to stop it.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep  
I don't sleep!_

She remembered her nightmare. Her body ached every single place that man touched her. Fitfully, she rolled over and tried to sleep. Even if it was just for a little bit, she would love to forget the past events.

_You belong to me  
My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over_

Three times. That's how many times he had raped her before Booth and his team had found her. She was unconcious and he was sitting next to her touching her when he burst in and pulled him away from her. When the team had him arrested, Booth untied her and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He was halfway through carrying her to the car when he felt her stir.

"Temperance?" he whispered.

She started in his arms and started fighting when she realized she was free, "Let me go!"

"Temperance, it's me! Your partner!"

Brennan looked at him but didn't really see him. Instead of listening to him, her mind made her think he was _him_. She punched harder, nearly forcing him to drop her. He barely managed to make it back to the car, where he set her in the backseat. She went over the back of the seat and sat in the very back corner, trembling and sobbing.

_Soon I know you'll see  
You're just like me  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you_

She awoke once again to the sound of a voice. It was her partner again, but this time it sounded like he was on the phone.

"Angela, can you come over to Brennan's? She won't let me anywhere near her, not that I blame her. Maybe you could help. Ten minutes? Yes, I'll see you then."

_I can't save your life  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides_

As soon as Angela arrived, he led her to the bedroom door. They could hear Brennan's sobs from the outside and Angela felt like she was about to cry. She glanced at Booth and then opened the door slowly.

"Sweetie? Can I come in?"

Brennan looked up, and her sobs quieted slightly as she got up and ran to her. Angela hugged her tightly and she looked again at Booth. His world crashed around him as Brennan broke down in Angela's arms. Each time he had witnessed Brennan cry, had made him hurt just as much as she was, but this time, this time was so much worse. For her to actually be scared of him? That was horrifying. Booth knew that if he wanted Brennan to recover from this mental trauma, he was going to have to take his two steps back and let Brennan come to him. However much it hurt to think that, he knew it was the truth. He backed away slowly and out the door, leaving the two women to deal with the hurt.

* * *

Two months later, Angela stood on the platform in the lab drawing the latest victim's face. Brennan was doing better. At least she was able to stay in the same room with Booth and not freak out. Jack and Zack had kindly left her alone, and like Booth, let her come to them. Angela had talked her into seeing a psychiatrist, and she had eventually given in. However, she realized that Brennan had disappeared somewhere, and had been for quite some time. She first checked her friend's office, but she wasn't there. Her next stop was the restroom, and she was relieved when she was there. That relief quickly turned into distress when she realized Brennan was crying again.

Angela came in and asked, "Bren? What's wrong?"

That only made her sob harder, and Angela got closer to give her a hug, but that was when she realized something was in the sink. A pregnancy test.

"Oh, no. Sweetie, tell me you're not!"

Brennan's red tear streaked face turned toward her, and fell into Angela's warm embrace.

"Ange, I really, really don't want this baby. Especially since it's _his_!"

"Oh, my god. It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

For several minutes, nothing could be heard except for Brennan's sobs.


End file.
